Team Rocket's success How it should be
by Lauren-TRocketLover
Summary: Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket finally does something they've been trying to do for a long time, and this is how I would like it to happen... If it ever did. Team Rocket fans welcome, Ash and twerp lovers beware! Enjoy!


Team Rockets success...

The way it should have been done a long time ago.

It was a beautiful and sunny day in the Kanto region of the Pokémon world. There wasn't a fluffy looking cloud in sight, the sun was beaming hot and Pokémon of all sorts were enjoying themselves, from bird, water, normal, fighting, psychic, grass, bug, poison, fire, electric, ground, rock, ice, air, dragon and ghost Pokémon. Down on a grassy field there were two figures laying down, relaxing. It was our favourite villains of the series, Jessie and James of Team Rocket, but Meowth wasn't anywhere to be seen. The two of them were next to each other, lying on their backs, smiling and had their eyes shut.

"Ah Jessie, there isn't a better day to relax than today is there?" A familiar voice came from a blue haired young man... James!

"Your right James... Today is the day we relax, and not bother with the annoying puny twat Ash and that electric rat Pikachu." Another familiar voice came, this time from a red haired young woman... Jessie!

"I agree... It's starting to get on my nerves, this whole daily routine of trying, and constantly failing, to capture Pikachu." James said frowning slightly.

Just then a paper fan came out of nowhere and *WHACK!*.

"Eeeeh that hurt..." James squealed in his usual whiny voice.

"Serves you right James, I don't want you to ever call us losers again!" Jessie yelled. Her head blowing up ten times the usual size as James covered his ears.

"Sorry, but it's true... We always fail; we never catch a break either." James explained looking ashamed.

Jessie also looked a little ashamed too, but then perked up and raising her fist to her head height.

"You know James... We're not in a child friendly anime show at the moment..." Jessie said slyly.

James raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"And, what's so great and different about that Jess?" He asked.

"Duh James, we can do even more things that we've wanted to do for ages. Nasty things *giggle*." Jessie said with a hint of evil in her voice.

James went red and looked down at the floor.

"I hope you're not thinking what I THINK your thinking." He said as Jessie's eyes slanted.

"James, I'm not sick like you... I wasn't the one who said anything about what you're thinking." She said smartly closing one eye as James sweat dropped and went silent.

"Anyways... Where's Meowth? He's been gone for a while hasn't he?" James said looking around.

"You're right James he has been gone for a while... Ah well, never mind him, let's get some well earned rest." Jessie replied, not fazed about the fact Meowth had been missing for the last hour.

Minutes later, there was a rustle coming from a bush nearest to the sleeping Team Rocket members. And out jumped an all too familiar Pokémon... Meowth! He whipped off a leaf that was on his head as he looked over to his two partners and narrowed his eyes.

"Those two always get ta have a quick nap, while I'm out doin all de work." He said walking up to them, and flicking his claws out.

"TIME TA WAKE UP, YA LAZY LOSERS!" Meowth shouted as he scratched their faces, which made them wake up in a jolt as they looked in pain.

There were two three thin claw lines in each of their faces, and they were bleeding slightly.

"MEOWTH STOP SCRATCHING US, IT HURTS!" Jessie screamed at the cat who looked a little scared putting his paws up to his face to shield it.

"Sorry, but youse two always seem ta get a break, while I'm out doing all de work." The cat explained with his arms folded and eyes shut.

"That's because we need a rest once in a while!" James slightly yelled as it made Jessie jump a little.

The two humans were kneeling on the grass with Meowth standing looking at his remote control he had come back with.

"Meowth... What's the plan this time?" James asked stupidly.

"I call dis one... Da pitfall plan!" The Pokémon shouted raising his fist in triumph.

Hearing this made Jessie and James fall onto their backs anime style and groaning.

"That plans the pits Meowth; it's never worked on those stupid good for nothing little shits." Jessie said narrowing her eyes at the thought of the twerps.

"True, but dis time it will work!" Meowth replied trying to sound bold.

"*Yawn* whatever Meowth... Call us when you have the electric rat ok." James said lying back down to have a rest.

Jessie on the other hand smiled evilly and punched her hand into the palm of her other hand. Meowth was slightly confused as he scratched his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Err, Jessie why ya lookin so evil? Not dat ya don't always look evil." Meowth said grinning, but Jessie didn't like this comment and slapped him round the face hard, making a huge red mark on his cheek.

"But yes Jessie, why ARE you looking so evil right now?" James asked. He was as confused as Meowth was.

"*Giggle* well you know when I said we weren't in a child friendly anime show at the moment... Well, we could always do something really nasty and bad now... To Ash and the other twerps I mean." Jessie said rubbing her hands together.

"Huh?" James and Meowth replied looking even more confused.

Jessie sighed and sweat dropped as she pulled out something... A weapon, James and the cat Pokémon backed away as they looked pretty frightened of her.

"Jessie please don't shoot us!" James said covering his head with his arms and hands while Meowth did the same.

Jessie was holding a shotgun, which looked extremely powerful.

"Idiots I'm not going to shoot you! Think about it... The gun and the twerps, do you understand NOW?" She explained as Meowth and James suddenly got a big grin on their face.

"Ah ha, great thinking Jessie! Ooh I love us!" James yelled as Jessie laughed and Meowth grinned evilly.

"And this is to all our fans out there who would like to see Ash being kicked ass by Team Rocket for a change... Come on fellow team mates, let's get on with it before the show returns to TV, otherwise we won't be able to do anything like this." Jessie said smirking as the other two followed her off to finally grab that Pikachu... And put Ash in his place.

A few minutes away from Team Rockets hiding place there were three other humans walking down the gritty path on their way to the next city, for Ash's next Gym battle.

"Ah nice day isn't it?" Ash said as he stretched his arms and placed them behind his head.

"It is Ash, it's a perfect day to sit down and have a picnic right now." Misty said as Brock agreed with her.

They were sitting down stuffing their faces with jelly filled donuts, sandwiches and all sorts. Meanwhile, in the bushes Team Rocket was lying on the floor goggling at the food. They were pretty poor, and couldn't afford much.

"Ooh that food looks delicious. I want some." James complained as he drooled.

"Never mind that idiots, come on let's get on with it." Jessie said grinning evilly again.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it double!"

To Protect the World from Devastation!"

"To Unite All Peoples within Our Nation!"

"To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love!"

"To Extend Our Reach to the Stars Above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket Blasts Of At the Speed of Light!"

"Surrender Now Or Prepare To Fight!"

"Meowth Dat's Right!"

After they did their awesome motto, Ash, Misty and Brock stood up in battle stance.

"Team Rocket!" They shouted together with Pikachu saying its name at the end.

"Ahahaha! Hand over that Pikachu or else!" Jessie said smirking.

"No way Team Rocket, you always lose, and this time is no different!" Ash shouted while he grabbed Pikachu out of Team Rockets way.

"Fine, have it your way then." Jessie shrugged and smiled evilly.

'BANG!'

A drawn out gunshot sound echoed through the forest and made the birds jump as they flew out into the sky.

Ash stood there wide eyed as he went a little pale, Misty and Brock went to the front of him and gasped loudly. He was bleeding from the position of the heart, he raised a hand shakily and placed it on the gunshot wound and looked down to see is hand covered in dark red oozing blood. Misty's eyes were watering as Brock frowned in anger, he grabbed Ash in his arms just as he was about to fall forwards down to the ground, Misty looked round to face Team Rocket who stood there with an eye brow raised as if to say 'well he deserved it'.

"HOW COULD YOU TEAM ROCKET, ASH DID'NT DO ANYTHING TO YOU DID HE?!" Misty screamed as she ran up to Jessie waving her fists around like a loony.

Jessie just pushed her back hard as she fell to the floor hitting her head hard.

"YOU'VE GONE WAY TO FAR TEAM ROCKET, WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ASH, AND WHY HURT MISTY?!" Brock shouted, veins popping in his temple.

"Simple. One: We wanted his Pikachu, and that was it, nothing else. But he wouldn't let us have it. Two: He's a pain in the ass and we wanted him off the show, and now when the show returns, he won't be here will he." Jessie explained as she made a stupid face at Brock at the end.

Brock just ignored them and went over to Ash who was looking even paler than ever as Pikachu was sobbing at his side.

"Hey Ash, you're going to be fine ok. Let's just get to the hospital and we'll get you back to normal." Brock said calmly, but he only wished he would trust his own words. He knew Ash would probably not make it, but wanted to reassure him.

"Ash, oh Ash please speak to me... Come on you've been through a hell of a lot, you can't go away now!" Misty said kneeling down on her knees to Ash's height as she started crying.

"Misty...*cough*... Misty, Brock... Whatever happens, please don't let Team Rocket... Take Pikachu... Please...*cough*" Ash weakly said as Brock and Misty nodded.

"Yoink, we'll be takin dis electric rodent thank ya very much." Meowth said laughing as he grabbed it with a remote control hand that tightened its grip harder as Pikachu squealed.

PIKACHU THUNDERSHOCK!" Misty and Brock shouted.

"Pika Pika, PIKAAAACHUUUUUU!" It cried out loudly as a huge sparks flew everywhere, and then it came... The dreaded same old thunder shock.

It didn't hit Team Rocket however, the hand that Pikachu was in stopped the electric from travelling everywhere, but instead it made Pikachu shock itself.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed together as they punched their fists into the air in triumph.

Misty and Brock looked a little worried now as Pikachu would have no effect, and instead they went over to Ash. While the two twerps weren't looking, Team Rocket went over quietly and quickly snatched all of their Poke balls. They turned round looking at the three villains and looked even more worried now.

"Now den, ya can't beat us for sure now, so give up and scram!" Meowth yelled at them as James was laughing like an idiot, making Jessie look at him, eyes slanted.

"HA, NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I LEAVE PIKACHU WITH YOU!" Misty shouted, spit spraying everywhere.

"Very well... I guess... We will have to just do something about that, wont we Jessie?" James said getting over his laughter finally.

"Yup, we sure will... Goodbye to you two." Jessie said pointing the gun at Misty's head as she now looked scared.

"AHHHHHHH!" An ear-splitting scream came from Misty as she clutched her head falling to the floor.

"MISTY! NO MISTY!" Brock cried as he went over to her and held her head in his hands.

Her head was spurting out blood from the gun wound as it trickled down her face; Brock gagged at the sight and started crying.

"FOR FUCK SAKE TEAM ROCKET, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Brock yelled, immensely angry, going red, his fists clenched and shook.

"She got on our nerves too... And as seen as two are soon to die a painful death.... We can't let you live now... You might tell the police." James explained laughing in his face at the end.

Brock went wide eyed and tried to run away. He got a few metres until another gunshot was heard. Brock fell onto his face as he was shot in the leg.

"Team Rocket... You won't get away with this!" He said as they walked up to him, kneeling down to his height looking quite please at their selves.

Brock was clutching his leg in pain; it hit him right at the joint of the knee, so he couldn't move it at all.

"Tut tut Brock, of course we will get away with this... We're going to get away without witnesses... Meaning we're going to kill you." Jessie said smirking and pointing a gun at his heart.

"Ooh Jessie, let me shoot too!" James said as if he was excited about this as he got a shot gun out of nowhere, Jessie's eyes widening. He pointed it at Brock's face, in between his eyes.

"Where did you get that gun from James? Never mind, let's get on with this." Jessie said looking back at Brock ready to shoot, until Meowth pulled out a gun too.

"Hey don't forget about Me-owth. I wanna end dis too." Meowth said shining his gun and then pointing at Brocks stomach.

"Goodbye and good riddance, Team Rocket wins!" They said together.

And with that they all shot their guns, Brock was shot backwards to the ground. He lay there covered in a pool of blood, his face was totally messed up with James's gunshot, he had no nose now, and blood was covering his entire face. His stomach had a hole in it from Meowth's gunshot, blood was squirting everywhere, and Jessie's gunshot to the heart left the hole pumping its way out.

"We did it... We actually did it!" James said in a high pitched happy voice as they all cheered and laughed in happiness dancing with each other.

"Now we shall get a promotion!" Meowth said going red, he was so happy.

They finally stopped dancing and prancing around and looked back at Pikachu who was crying madly.

"Ooh poor Pikachu, WELL SERVES YA RIGHT YA LITTLE ELECTRIC SHIT, YA SHOULD HAVE COME WITH US A LONG TIME AGO AND DEN YA WOULD'NT HAVE HAD DIS HAPPEN TA YA BUDDY'S! Meowth yelled in its face slapping the Pokémon round the face a few times.

Pikachu just ignored Meowth and hung its head in defeat, eyes watering and trembling. Jessie and James looked happy however as they picked up Pikachu in the electric proof hand and walked away with it.

"Hahahaha, the boss will surely forgive us now, he might even be more pleased than we thought." Jessie said giggling to herself.

"Whys that Jess?" James asked stupidly.

Jessie rolled her eyes and sighed at James's constant asking of questions.

"James you're useless sometimes you really are." She said playfully as James smiled sheepishly.

"Well he'll love us so much because we got Pikachu, the one Pokémon he's wanted for a long time now. AND we killed Ash, Brock and Misty. So it's a bonus, he'll respect us more because we killed someone, or three." She explained as James nodded his head as he understood now, and now looking very happy.

"And I'll be de top cat once more, instead of dat shitty Persian!" Meowth said through gritted teeth towards the end.

They carried on walking through the forest until they came into a clearing and were face to face with a huge office like building, the Team Rocket headquarters.

"Well here it is, let's go in... What James, what's wrong?" Jessie said as James tugged on her arm, somehow like a little child.

The blue haired young man stood there looking a little scared of himself as he looked back at his hands.

".......AH I'M A MURDERER, I FUCKING KILLED SOMEONE!" He shouted as he ran around Jessie and Meowth waving his hands in the air.

While James was acting like a loony, again, Jessie and Meowth just sweat dropped with a face of annoyance. And with that Jessie grabbed him by the collar of his white top and brought him right up to her face.

"Get a hold of yourself James! It doesn't matter what we did, at least now we have Pikachu and we will be forgiven!" She said loudly as James covered his face with his hands, being the coward he is towards Jessie.

"Ok... I hope your right." He replied quietly as she let go of him.

They started to walk off again towards the entrance and saw two Team Rocket grunts outside guarding the entrance. Jessie, James and Meowth were about to go inside until the Rocket grunts stood in front of them.

"Excuse me, who are you, and what do you want?" One of them asked.

"Oh hi there, I'm Jessie, this is James and this is Meowth, and we're part of Team Rocket, we're field agents if you must know." Jessie explained as the two Rocket grunts looked at each other and didn't look like they were allowed to let the three of them in... Perhaps it was because they had failed so many times.

"We know you three... Let me check with the boss first." The other one said going over to the left and turning from them.

He got out a mobile phone and dialled the boss's office and waited for an answer. Suddenly the phone was picked up the other end.

"Who is it?!" A man asked in an angry tone.

"Its Michael, the Rocket grunt guard, I phoned you to tell you that Jessie, James and Meowth are waiting to see you... They look like they have caught a Pokémon for you." He said

The boss didn't answer for a few seconds, and when he did he sounded a little calmer.

"...OK let them in. Send them straight to me though OK." And with that, the boss hung up as the Rocket grunt went back to the rest of his team.

"Well, the boss said you can go in, but he said you've got to straight to him." The grunt instructed.

"*Giggle* Of course he wants us to come in, we're the Team Rocket field agents, and your just the Rocket grunts, Ahahaha." Jessie laughed at the end as the two guards looked very angry after they went in.

Jessie, James and Meowth walked down rows and rows of corridors until they came to a door of tinted glass, where the person in the office could see outside, but the people outside couldn't see inside.

"Well dis is it, ready?" Meowth said, looking nervous.

"Let's get this over and done with... *Gulp*." James said nervously also, looking down at his hands, they were all clammy and sweaty from being so nervous.

They opened the door and took a deep breath as they walked in, closing the door behind them. They stood in a line next to each other waiting for the boss to be seen. Just then, he swivelled in his expensive brown leather office chair looking his usual threatening self.

"Well, what do you two nitwits want?" He asked impatiently.

Jessie gulped and put Pikachu on the desk in front of their boss, he looked at it and didn't do anything until he looked directly at it and smiled, a smile he had never done before, a smile that looked happy and not his usual sly smirk.

"I see you've captured the Pikachu from those irritating little shits then?" The boss said picking the weak Pikachu up in his hands and smirked at it evilly.

"Yes we did sir, but we also did something else sir." James said shakily as Jessie grabbed his arm lightly to calm him down.

"Oh and what would that be?" Their boss asked curiously.

"We killed the three assholes, with big guns too." Meowth said happily folding his arms and feeling quite chuffed with himself.

The boss, Giovanni stared at them with a blank expression, but it did have a hint of happiness in it.

"Really, you killed three people, Ash, Brock AND Misty." Giovanni asked folding his arms.

"Yes we did sir, and we made it painful too." Jessie said as the boss smiled, but a nice smile, he never does this.

"Well... This changes my opinion on you three totally." He said petting his Persian.

"Yes sir, we have changed our ways, and we shall do anything to get what we want, even if it means killing someone." Jessie said saluting their boss.

"Well, thank you for the Pikachu, this little one will be safe with me from now on... And for you three, you may have three weeks off; you can do what you want... And you shall have your money of a thousand dollars sent to your bank straight away. And one more thing, all of your mistakes and failures have been taken off of the list." Giovanni explained as he looked very pleased with his field agents for a change.

The trio looked extremely happy now as they high-fived each other and then went back to being serious.

"We won't let you down ever again sir, you're going to see a new Team Rocket in us, and since we killed those twerps we feel better and more confident." James said saluting the boss.

"Glad to hear it James, I'm quite glad I took you three on now... I was beginning to regret it when you were constantly failing me before." He replied shaking his head as Jessie, James and Meowth sweat dropped sheepishly.

"Now then you there, I have much to do, so go out there and do what you do best, and collect more and more rare and unusual Pokémon." The boss said pointing to the doors.

"Sir, we won't let you down!" They said together with determination in their voices.

And with that they walked out and back towards the entrance to go and have a well earned three week holiday, the boss smiled in a nice way (strangely) as they walked out.

Once they got outside into the forest they looked at each other and yelled in victory, for once, as they hugged each other tight.

"We did it; I can't believe we actually did it! Better than I thought it would turn out to be!" James said in a high pitched excited tone.

"I know, and now we finally get de respect we deserve!" Meowth said as Jessie agreed.

After a few seconds of hugging, they started walking off into the forest again, but this time not off to catch Pokémon, but to have a three week holiday.

"Well, what shall we do then for our holiday?" Jessie asked putting her hands behind her head.

"Hmm, well I was thinkin we should go ta an island resort with just a few cabins on it and a shop. We would have peace and quiet and have so much fun. We could go swimming, sunbathe on de white sand and do lots of other things." Meowth said happily as he thought about what a great time they would have.

"Yea that sounds like a perfect holiday to me, what about you Jess, you fancy going?" James asked turning his head to her. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Yes it sounds great to me James, so come on what are we waiting for?" Jessie replied as they all had big grins on their faces as they ran to the nearest bank to draw money out for the holiday.

'Epilogue'

So Jessie, James and Meowth ended up staying in a nice cosy cabin on a tropical island for three weeks, doing all sorts of things. And when their three weeks were up, they came back to get back on track with their jobs. From then on, Jessie, James and Meowth were the best in Team Rocket. They captured and stole Pokémon, both rare and unusual, and they wouldn't let anyone get in their way, otherwise the same thing would happen to those people like what happened to Ash Ketchum and his friends. In the end, Pikachu became a scientific experiment, the Team Rocket scientists were making it really evil and powerful, more than it already was, and if it didnt cooperate with the team, it would get tortured. Jessie, James and Meowth were respected throughout Team Rocket, and even the boss, Giovanni had a little respect for them

THE END


End file.
